


Coping

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Some Humor, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Ты пытаешься перенаправить выражение стресса через юмор?
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 5





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

— Они низвели меня до всего лишь химика, — голос Ксено почти звенит от возмущения. — До химика, Стэн! Из всего необъемлемого научного многообразия!

Стэну его негодование понятно, но не близко. Всё дальше за спиной остаётся обшарпанный коттедж и его покалеченные обитатели, наивно возжелавшие заиметь местную научную звезду из старшей школы для своей нарко-кухни. Стэн не в институте благородных девиц воспитывается, но с этой шушерой старается не связываться хотя бы из брезгливости, не особо ему свойственной. До сих пор старался, но тут выбирать не приходится. 

— Тебя чуть не низвели до трупа, — тускло отзывается Стэн. Ксено выглядит отвратительно бодрым для человека, которого пятнадцать минут как вывели из... не притона, в принципе, ну да чего там, те же яйца, только в профиль. 

— Шансы были мизерные, они были заинтересованы в моих великолепных мозгах!

Стэн смотрит на высокий лоб Ксено и старается не думать, что в его центре вполне могло бы красоваться дополнительное отверстие. 

— Приди я на полторы минуты позже — и твои великолепные мозги великолепно смотрелись бы на их великолепной стене. 

Наверное, Стэн слишком понервничал — хоть и не показывает, — чтобы не язвить в ответ. Ксено, впрочем, не был бы собой, если бы не парировал. 

— История не терпит сослагательного наклонения!

— А я не терплю, когда ты сознательно или из любопытства подвергаешь себя ненужной опасности, — Стэн хлопает себя по карманам, но сигарет не находит. После полусекундных размышлений он лезет в нагрудный карман куртки Ксено — вернее, своей куртки, своей, которую набросил на плечи Ксено, чтобы тот не светил заляпанными кровью жилеткой и рубашкой на весь дремотный квартал, и чтобы не мёрз, в середине февраля-то, — выуживает изрядно примятую пачку и прикуривает, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха. Никакого удовольствия. — Можешь идти быстрее?

— Не могу. Ногу ушиб. 

Стэн мысленно ругает себя за невнимательность. Нет, он, конечно, не спасатель, ему только-только исполнилось пятнадцать, но это ни разу не оправдание.

— И как ты предлагаешь мне бросать мир к твоим ногам, если ты их не бережёшь?

Несколько секунд Ксено смотрит на него особенно пристально. 

— Это копинговый механизм? — спрашивает он, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу. 

Стэн смотрит на него в ответ сквозь клубы дыма и медленно моргает. 

— Твои шутки, — уточняет Ксено и придерживает сползающую куртку. Плечи у него намного уже, чем у Стэна. — Ты пытаешься перенаправить выражение стресса через юмор?

— Какие тут шутки, — Стэн делает затяжку, до того глубокую, что подавить кашель ему удаётся с большим трудом. — Третий раз за полгода, Ксено. Третий. Я в сортир не могу выйти, чтобы ты не ввязался в какую-нибудь…

— Если у тебя такие проблемы с пищеварительным трактом — тебе определённо пора переходить на более здоровый образ питания и жизни в целом, — назидательно воздевает палец к небу Ксено. — Я тебе говорил, что курение и фастфуд до добра не доведут. 

В крови уже не кипит адреналин, и Стэн чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы реагировать. Это же Ксено. Невозможный, неугомонный, со своим взглядом на всё и вся, принципиальный, невыносимый, необходимый. Свой в доску. Такой нереально спокойный, потому что ни секунды не сомневался, что Стэн придёт — именно туда и именно тогда, когда нужно. Не поздно, не рано — чёртов Гэндальф. Стэн слишком устал, чтобы реагировать, поэтому только смотрит на Ксено потухшим, но от того не менее цепким взглядом. Подмечает. Всё подмечает. Он умеет. Он учится. 

В уголке рта смазалась ещё не совсем засохшая кровь. Непорядок. Платков у Стэна отродясь не водилось, и он просто слизывает непорядок, придержав Ксено за плечо. 

Остаток пути Ксено молчит и изредка облизывает губы. И за эту говорящую тишину и задумчивый взгляд Стэн, не раздумывая, нырнул бы хоть к местным наркобаронам, хоть к дракону в пасть, хоть в сам ад.


End file.
